The invention relates to a container for burning material such as yard waste, paper products, coal, wood and other flammable material. In addition, the container may be used as a grill.
Burning refuse has long been an efficient method for reducing large amounts of debris into comparatively small piles of soot and ash. Burning refuse in this manner reduces the amount of material placed into landfills and offers certain environmental advantages associated with the reduction of waste volume. In order to prevent the fire associated with burning the refuse from spreading uncontrollably, it has long been known to place the items to be burned into a container such as a drum or barrel, thereby containing the fire within a small, easily controlled area. Oftentimes holes or other apertures are formed in the barrel to increase airflow through the barrel, thereby improving the barrel's burning characteristics. Currently used burning barrels and drums often result in offensive smoking and smoldering, which is a result of poor airflow through the container.